His Psychotic Lover
by sasuke140
Summary: He hates to admit it, but he's in love with a psychopath.
1. Chapter 1

"Neji-kun, please eat my bento," blushed the blond. With a disgusted face, the young girl's friend shoved her out of the way. With equally scarlet cheeks as her friend, she held our her lunch. "Eat mine instead Neji-kun, Nagisa-chan isn't a great cook at all."  
>Appalled, the girl named Nagisa stamped her foot. Her cheeks remained the same color, this time due to rage. "I am too, you didn't even make that bento, your mommy did!" Gasping she retorted.<br>"I don't want either bentos. Girls have cooties, only my mother is allowed to make my lunch," the pearl eyed boy had finally interjected. Embarrassed, and upset, the two girls ended their quarrel, as well as their friendship. Pleased with the fact he would have no other interruptions, Neji continued to enjoy his time on the swings.

* * *

><p>"He's mine, only mine, leave my husband alone!" She had watched the scene go down. It was a good thing he rejected them, Neji belonged to her and her alone. If any one dared to try taking him away, their fate would be decided. Death, she'd kill them and everything they loved. She realized her milk carton was empty by the time she finished ranting. She jumped throwing it into the trash can.<br>"Big sister Tenten!" Frowning, said girl turned to look at the younger boy. He needed to stop following her. He was just too annoying for his own good. He cries too much, women always fawn over him, and he was nothing like Neji. So his existence bothered her.  
>"You're not in kindergarden, what do you want brat?" The young boy pouted, usually he would have engulfed himself in tears, but big sister Tenten would hurt him for showing such weakness.<br>"It's not far, big sister Tenten gets to go to school. Sasuke wants to eat lunch with big sister Tenten." To emphasize his statement, the Uchiha pulled out out a large bento. Growling, she snatched the lunch, and Sasuke, dragging them behind a tree. If a sensei caught the four year old they'd be toast.  
>"Fine I'll eat with you, only if there's tamagoyaki, otherwise you can forget it." Grinning Sasuke unpacked their lunch. He handed her a pair of chopsticks, which of course she used to attack the omelet. Sasuke on the other hand slowly ate onigiri. He wasn't really hungry, but he loved the look on his senpai's face. She had a nice face. Yes, one day Sasuke would be the one to make her do that face, he'd marry her. Then she'd be happy. Big sister Tenten would smile everyday because Sasuke would be the best husband, he swore.<p>

* * *

><p>"What makes you think you're so cool Hyuga!?" the older boys had scowled, pushing him onto the hallway floor. Darn, these two would make him late. His father would be expecting him home soon. He'd have to sit on his knees if he was late. Mentally, he shuttered.<br>"Oi brat, listen to us when we're speaking!" The tall tanned boy grabbed a fist full of Neji's hair lifting him up. His action caused the kindergardener to yelp in agony and surprise. He wildly flung his arms up to loosen his grip, his small teeth were grounded together holding in his cries of pain. It felt as if his locks were being ripped from his scalp.  
>"Hey, leave him alone," demanded a fierce but feminine voice. Oh Kami, he hoped it wasn't another cooty infested girl. She would declare her undying love for him, then run the second the boys glanced at her. Speaking of the boys, Neji noticed the pain was slowly fading away.<br>Peaking open one eye, to his surprise, a brown haired girl was straddling his former attacker. Not only that, but she was repeatedly bashing his head against the floor, screams filled the halls. His fear filled companion shakily ran down the hall, if he wasn't a punk, he was searching for a teacher. "Please, s-stop. It hurts, stop, please stop." Blood was pooling from his head.  
>"WOULD YOU HAVE STOPPED IF NEJI ASKED, NO. YOU'LL PAY, NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH TOUCHING MY NEJI!" She was laughing now, the upper class man was crying, the blood was continuing to spill. She was going to kill him, he needed to end this. Stumbling, Neji slowly reached for her. His hand paused, was he really going stop her? She was crazy, insane, psychotic, she could break ever bone in his body as if they were twigs. But that didn't change the fact she was about to commit murder. Pushing back his fear, the Hyuga grabbed her shoulder, she glared. Her eyes softened noting that it was her crush. Dropping the crying boy's head, she tackled Neji, bursting into her own fit of tears.<br>"I'm sorry I wasn't fast," she sobbed. It was official, this girl was crazy, and from what he could tell, he was stuck with her. Letting go of his neck, she sat in front him to wipe her tears. Her hands were soaked crimson, crimson blood. Before she could reach hers eyes, Neji grabbed her wrist. Pulling out his handkerchief, he wiped the evidence from her small hands. She delivered him a smile before turning around, no way, she was going to finish him off.  
>"Wait no, let him be, after that he wont do it again. Please leave him alone okay!" She gapped at him while tightening her fist. That trash, he didn't deserve to be spared. She would finish him off, then he wouldn't bother Neji-kun! But Neji also told her to leave him be, of she disobeyed he wouldn't like her anymore. Pouting, she nodded then turned to assist the beaten boy.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I only wanted to protect my friend, I'm sorry," she falsely cried to the teacher. Hikaru, the kid she beat the crap out of, didn't receive much damage, just a gash and a pounding headache. Not to mention suspension for picking on a kindergardener. When his friend claimed to the teacher his friend was being beaten by a girl she didn't believe it, at least until she actually saw the child's head above a spot of smeared with blood.<br>The little girl probably didn't know what took over her. At the same time she couldn't just let this slide. Sighing deeply she looked at the sobbing girl and her mother. "Look Mrs. Uchiha, it would cause a problem if this went unpunished. So Tenten will only miss a month of recess, how does that sound?" Relief reached her face, nodding Rin thanked the woman, took her daughters hand, then began exiting the classroom.  
>"Tenten I am highly upset with you, however I am also glad you saved that friend of yours. But you are still grounded." The brunette wiped her tears and nodded. 'Perfect.' Seems like everyone trusted a crying child, she'd have to ease of on Sasuke about crying. As she walked away with her mother Tenten noticed her crush leaving the building as well. Good, he was perfectly safe, and it would stay that way. She would protect him, forever.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to start another story as you can see. Please tell me your opinions. Thanks and Happy Valentine's Day!<strong>


	2. Her Return

**Chapter 2**

"Tenten, don't forget to leave your uniform out ahead of time, okay?" A tall man peeked inside his daughters room. Said girl looked away from her computer with a warm smile. Obito resisted a grin, she was such a beauty, just like her mother.

"Yes father, that's already been done." Turning off the computer, she walked up to her father, placing a kiss onto his cheek. "Good night father."

"Good night Tenten." Without another word, he turned off the light and closed the door.

Reaching underneath her pillow, the brunette cradled a photo to her chest. "Don't worry darling, we'll be together once again."

* * *

><p>The young boy sighed... As usual, his shoe locker was filled with letters from his admirers. No doubt that they'd already surrounded his desk. Unfortunately, dealing with young girls' affection seemed to be a daily routine for him. It hadn't bothered him as much back in elementary school. Of course there were less of those beast.<p>

Not to mention that girl with the buns, she seemed to keep the others in line. Of course all good things come to an end. The crazed brunette had moved years ago, most likely to never return.

Lost in his thoughts, the teen made his way to his classroom, stuffing the letters into his bag.

"Good morning Hyuga-san!"

"Hello Hyuga-san!"

"Over here Hyuga-san!"

The girls chorused. It frustrated him how they managed to get on his nerves before he could even sit down.

"Rough day already Hyuga?" Yet another annoyance. Pearl eyes met onyx .

"Uchiha, you seem to be in the wrong class... You ladies as well." He glanced at the mob of girls behind Sasuke. He also seemed the catch the attention of females. Before the younger boy could reply, the bell rang. Swearing, he and the girls fled from the classroom.

**- His Psychotic Lover -**

"Alright! Come in young blossom!" Sliding the door open, a tan girl with long brown hair strutted into the classroom. Facing her future peers, she smiled.

"Hello, my name is Uchiha Tenten. Please take care of me." She finished her introduction with a bow.

"YOSH! Man I'm fired up!" Uchiha-san , please have a seat so we can continue our youthful lesson!" Nodding, she scanned the rows.

'Bingo'

"Ah, is this seat taken?" The male shook his head. Tenten sat down with a polite smile.

If only they knew how much she wanted to smirk with satisfaction.

'Step one complete'

"Gomenasai, would you happen to be Hyuga-san? From Leaf elementary, Pine class?" Tenten asked, once their class had ended. Neji nodded, not only to her reply but in agreement. This was indeed the Tenten from elementary school. Odd that she'd return after so many years. Reaching into her bag, she handed him a note.

"Please meet me at the school gates at the end of the day." After offering him a smile, she headed to her next class.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that Tenten girl?"<p>

"Yeah, can you believe she gets to sit next to Hyuga-san?"

"She even talked to him, and he didn't ignore her!"

"Do you think they're going out?"

"I doubt it, he's probably just being polite."

He couldn't help but overhear the chatty teens' conversation.

'Tenten'

With Hyuga? Not to say this wasn't the girl of his dreams, but even if it was, surely her crush on the guy had long since faded. If the new girl really was the Tenten he knew, no way in hell he'd loose her this time around.

Cousin or not, he'd make her his.

* * *

><p>Finally! School was over, she slipped on her shoes and rushed to the gates. Today had been like a dream come true. She talked to Neji, sat next to him, and even had the courage to give him a note! Now all she had to do was confess.<p>

"Uchiha-san?" Turning to face the man, or boy of her dreams, Tenten smiled. Adjusting her bag first, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ah Hyuga-san, glad you could make it. Listen, I've wanted to tell you something for a long time." He motioned for her to continue. After so many encounters with girls her age he knew where this was headed, but something seemed different. He'd give her a chance to finish talking. "I've always liked you Neji, forgive me if you didn't like the way I addressed you. I know this was sudden so you might not feel the same way as me. Let's just stick to being friends kay?"

'What the hell'

He stared at her in confusion. Well, she was straight forward, he'd give her that. But become friends with her? He didn't have enough time for such an absurd thing. Before he could turn down her offer she leaned forward. The brunette grabbed his shoulders and pecked his cheek.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow Neji-kun." She waved goodbye before running off. He watched her retreating form in shock. Realization hit him like a bag of bricks. She kissed him. She forced him to become her friend. She confessed to him.

'She's crazy'

* * *

><p>The young teen shrieked into her pillow.<p>

She felt amazing.

The feeling of her lips against his cheek continued to occupy her thoughts. The tingling sensation had left long ago much to her dismay. But that feeling let her know this was fate. It was destiny for them to be together. Rolling on her side, Tenten sighed contently.

"I hope you feel the same way I do Neji-kun. Soon we'll be together forever."

**- His Psychotic Lover -**

"Tenten, Sasuke's here. You two will be walking to school together."

'Sasuke?'

Oh yeah, her brat cousin. Hopefully this time around he wouldn't be as annoying. When they were younger said Uchiha had always trailed behind her. One of the main reasons she never had a chance to speak with Neji. He was always in the way.

"Morning Tenten-chan," he grinned, sitting next to her. Instead of replying, the brunette munched her toast while scanning the boy. He was quite handsome now, she'd give him that. Pearly white teeth, silky raven hair that framed his face, and ears pierced with a pair of black studs. Not to mention the uniform suited him well.

But nothing compared to Neji.

Grabbing her bag she slipped on her shoes heading out the door.

"I'm off!"

She left the house, not waiting for her younger relative to catch up.

* * *

><p>"Ohayo Neji-kun!" The Hyuga looked beside him. The girl from yesterday stood there with a smile plastered onto her face.<p>

'Oh yeah, we're friends'

He almost rolled his eyes at the title. Did she actually think he'd agree to that? But, then again this could benefit him. Based on his previous experiences with females other than his cousin, he noticed they often become jealous in situations like these. They'd lash out on her, but if handled correctly they'd leave him be afterwards. One girl could easily rid him of others. For now he'd keep her close.

"Ah, Uchiha-san. Shall we head to class together?" Nodding, Tenten walked along side him. Girls throughout the halls stared in shock. She could almost laugh.

The couple received many envious stares. Most toward the new girl. However, few noticed the murderous glare aimed toward Neji. Clenching his fist, the girl's admirer stomped down the hall, his fans trailed behind him.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" A concerned pinkette asked.

"Tch, shut up Sakura..."


	3. The Annoyance

"Will you let go of me already!?"

"Nope," the brunette giggled, tightening her grip on the young man. Neji was currently walking home with his new and rather clingy "friend."

He still regretted the decision to keep her around. Although, the amount of girls that chased him decreased during the past three weeks. At least she was somewhat useful.

"Hey Uchiha-san, do you have a minute?" Mildly annoyed, Tenten turned her head to see who had called her. A girl with bright pink hair and shinning emerald eyes stood before her. The Konoha symbol was proudly displayed on her left breast.

'Another tramp is after Neji-kun...'

"Um sure, if Neji-kun doesn't mind." He shrugged.

She removed her arm from his, then followed the pinkette.

"Sorry to bother you Uchiha-san. My name is Haruno Sakura, I'm a year younger than you and I was wondering if you would-"

"Stay away from Neji-kun..."

A fit on laughter was her response.

"Hyuga? You can keep him, I'm not interested."

Her eyes narrowed. If it wasn't Neji then what the hell was the girl after?

"I'd like you to stop bothering Sasuke-kun, otherwise, I guarantee you'll regret it." The younger had finally abandoned her false smile.

"Why the hell would I want a brat like him?" She almost scowled with disgust. She wouldn't want Sasuke if he was the last man on Earth. He may have a pretty face, but he personality was horrible. Sasuke was an arrogant and spoiled child. There was nothing charming about him.

"Don't play dumb. I know what you're doing and I don't plan on letting you get away with it. You're trying to keep Neji and Sasuke-kun to yourself. I suggest you back off."The emerald-eyed girl took a step forward in an attempt to intimidate her. But Tenten was not fazed by the action. Annoyed, she shoved the smaller girl out of her way.

"Don't bother me with this again." Slinging her bag over her shoulder, the brunette decided to return to her awaiting classmate.

"What took so long," he asked with an inpatient tone. She latched onto his arm, letting out a girlish giggle.

"It's a secret."

It had been a week since Sakura had confronted the teen, and nothing had improved. In fact, it seemed as if everything had gotten worse. Sasuke was frequently irate, and Tenten was always glued to they young Hyuga's hip. As the days went on, the pinkette felt that the entire situation was becoming a headache.

"Maybe we should teach her a lesson," her blonde friend suggested. The redhead beside her nodded in agreement. Sounded like a plan.

"Alright, let's do it."

The trio spent the rest of lunch period scheming.

"Ready to go?" Neji wiggled his foot into his shoe before facing the brunette. Her expression was quite a shock. Her normally tan skin looked pale as a sheet, and her face held a grim expression.

"Are you alright?"

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine. However, I wont be joining today." She immediately turned to walk away, not even stopped to tell him good-bye.

Though, she wouldn't be able to do so. She didn't want him to see her true self again. She tightly squeezed the crumpled note in her right fist. A powerful emotion was flowing within her, desperately trying to be released.

Rage.

Rage filled almost every fiber in her being. Only the thought of her beloved Neji kept her some what sane. Apparently, the girl from before didn't get the message. Now, she'd pay the price for wasting precious time with Neji.

Finding the nearest restroom, she stormed in, loudly shutting the door behind her.

"So glad you could join us Uchiha-san.." A smirk was resting upon her face. Ino stood behind the brunette and Karin stayed beside their leader. In the redhead's hand were a pair of scissors. She silently put them in the pinkette'a hand.

"What the hell do you want now?" Any second the flood gates holding her back would be forced open.

"I warned you. You played with fire, and now you're going to get burned. Ino." The blonde locked Tenten's arms from behind. Sakura slowly walked toward them, holding the scissors at Tenten's chin.

"Say, how about I give you a hair cut, free of charge." Fed up with the chit chat, Tenten leaned forward, slicing her chin in the process. She swung her head backwards, into the girl's nose. Pulling away, Ino shrieked, holding her bleeding nose. Finally free, she rushed forward, landing a kick to Sakura's side. Once hitting the ground, the scissors skidded across the floor.

Karin rushed forward with a clenched fist. She was able to lay a punch on the brunette before her other arm was grasped. She screamed as her arm was twisted behind her back. Pushing her to the ground, she avoided the punch coming from behind. Sakura must not have learned her lesson. Annoyed, Tenten landed an uppercut to her stomach. As she fell to her knees, Uchiha grabbed a fistful of her hair. Dragging her around the room, Tenten bent over to grab the abandoned tool.

"There's a rumor going around that Sasuke likes girls with long hair. Let find out how true that is!" Grinning, she raised the scissors and cut. Satisfied with the short length, she tossed the scissors into the sink.

"Please don't bother me again." Turning, she sashayed out of the room.


End file.
